Hidden Powers
by She-Falls-Much-Harder-Than-Him
Summary: The Casper High School Dance is coming up, and Danny decides to ask Sam. But Sam is acting a little strange, and Danny wants to find out why.
1. A New Ghost In Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or any of its Characters **

Chapter One

It was towards the end of the school day at Casper High, and half boy half ghost, Danny Fenton was putting his books in his locker, his raven black hair hanging in his face. The normal, every day school rush was going on around him. People rushing to catch their busses, football jock Dash Baxter and his friends shoving defenseless nerds into their lockers, the popular girls like Paulina Sanchez and her "satellite" Star arguing over who was prettier. He was waiting for his best friend, techno geek Tucker Foley, so they could walk home together. Normally his other best friend, Sam would have come too, but she hadn't been in school that day. He looked up at all the posters for the up-coming school dance. Tucker finally showed up. He followed Danny's electric blue eyes up to the poster.

"So, are you gonna talk to Sam when she gets back?"

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_, I know you like her. Heck, I think everyone does. You should ask her to the dance."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid she'll say no…"

Danny looked up. They were at Tucker's house already.

"Well, I think you should think about this some more…"

And with that, Tucker left. Danny continued to walk back to his house. He could've easily flown there faster, but Tucker was right. He needed to think about this. And he needed to think about it when he didn't have to worry about his ghost-crazed parents, or his nosy sister, Jazz. He passed a bunch of old, run down houses, and kids from his school walking down the street. Everything looked mysterious, like it all knew something that he didn't. He thought about Sam's violet eyes, her gothic ways, and her ultra-recyclo vegetarian eating habits. He also thought about all the good times they had had together, and about how he really DID like Sam that much. He imagined what it would be like to take Sam to the dance. He would've loved it, but he wasn't sure what Sam's reaction would be when he asked her. He took out the class ring that his father had given him. It had Sam's name engraved in it. At the time, his father had been wrong, but now, Danny realized, for once, his father had been right. He noticed he was walking by Sam's mansion, and he hurriedly put the ring away, then looked up. He saw a miserable, pale looking Sam in front of her window looking down at him, but when she saw him look up at her, she quickly closed her black curtains.

_Okay, that was weird…_ Thought Danny. But he continued to walk.

He went through the park, and soon his ghost sense went off. With a cry of

"I'm goin' ghost!" a quick battle, and a shoving of the box ghost into the Fenton thermos, Danny continued on, thinking all the while. By the time that he got home, he had made his decision: he would ask Sam to the dance.

But the next day when he looked around for her, he found, to his dismay, that Sam wasn't there. Again. Not unusual, but Danny was disappointed. He really WAS going to ask Sam to the dance. Oh well, tomorrow's another day. And, the next day, Sam was back.

"Sam!"

"Uh, hi Danny…"

"There's something I wanted to ask you…"

"Uh, can it wait? I've got to go."

"Oh, uh, sure…" said Danny, a bit disappointed. _I'll ask her later…_ He thought. His ghost sense went off, but when he looked around, nothing was out of the ordinary… So he went back to class with Lancer. He had planned on asking her right before lunch, but when he called her name, she jumped, as if some invisible person had tapped her on the shoulder, and she had freaked out. And the same thing had happened every time he tried to talk to her after that.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I...uh... got to sleep late last night..."

"Okay..." Said Danny, unsure of whether or not to believe her.

His ghost sense went off again. He didn't see anything right away, but he decided to go have a look outside.

Danny rushed outside, transforming into his ghostly self, Danny Phantom, as he ran. When he flew past the window, he heard many people shout – Hey look! It's the ghost boy! But above all, the voice of Paulina Sanchez could be heard, shouting "I LOVE YOU INVISO-BILL!" Danny flew off hurriedly to find the ghost, but there was always time to correct the people.

"It's NOT Inviso-Bill! It's Phantom! DANNY PHANTOM!"

He looked around for the ghost, but all he saw was a stone bench, a small pong, and lots of pink roses. _This would be the perfect place to ask Sam to the dance! _Thought Danny. Absorbed in his thoughts, Danny didn't notice Skulker, who had just appeared, and only realized what was happening when he was hit by Skulker's dart. It hit him square in the shoulder, and Danny soon lost all feeling in his body. He couldn't move at all. He started to panic, because he knew that now was the perfect chance for Skulker to kidnap him and take him back to the ghost zone, either to put him on display like an animal in the zoo, or to "rest his pelt at the foot of his bed." Either one sounded disgusting. He was beginning to lose all hope, and Skulker pulled out a net to capture him with.

Just then, out of nowhere, a voice, and a pretty ghost girl came to his rescue. She had white hair, like his in his ghost form, and she wore a black suit that slightly resembled Danny's, but it was lime green and purple in the places that his was gray, and it didn't bear the phantom emblem, the D with the P inside. He didn't know who the ghost was, and he had never seen her before in his life. But soon she had Skulker trapped in her device, which was a little like his Fenton thermos, and had Danny up on his feet and moving again. The girl looked somewhat familiar, but Danny was positive that he had never seen her before. He thought he better ask anyway.

"Have I seen you before?"

"No, I'm kinda… new at this."

"Wait, you new at this? Wow! You're really good! Your first day and you've already got Skulker beat!"

"Uh, sure."

"Well thanks for saving me back there!"

"No problem!"

"I'm- "

"I know who you are…"  
"Really? How?"

"Well, you're Danny Phantom. The amazing Halfa! Who DOESN'T know who you are?"

"Really? Well It's pretty cool that you know me, but… who are _you_?


	2. Ghost Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or any of its characters.**

Thanks to darkflame1516 for helping me make the last chapter better!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

"Oh, uh me? Well, you can just call me... uh... call me ghost girl!"

"Ghost Girl? How original..."

"Hey, I'm new at this, remember? I don't have time to make up a really cool name!"

"Whoa, take it easy there Ghost Girl... I didn't mean it in a bad way..."

"So, like what kind of ghost are you? Like, what do you haunt, and that kinda stuff?"

"I don't haunt anything... I'm like you. I help get rid of the bad ghosts."

"Oh, that's cool. So, you seem pretty advanced for someone who is 'new at this', how do you know so much?"

"Let's just say I've had a little experience with ghost hunting..."

"Really? Where?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out..."

And with that, ghost girl flew off. Danny decided that he better get back to class, before he got detention or something. He flew by the window, changing as he did so, but being extremely careful not to revel himself. As his white hair became it's original raven black color, and his green eyes once again returned to their unique shade of electric blue, He phased through the ceiling and turned all the way back to his Fenton self, walking into class just as the bell rang.

"Watch yourself, Mister Fenton..." Said their teacher/vice principle Mr. Lancer.

"Wouldn't want to be late, now would we?"

Danny took the empty seat between Tucker and Sam. Danny tried to pay attention to the class, but found his mind always wandering back to the subject of 'Ghost Girl". He thought it was kinda strange that she just showed up out of nowhere, but then hey, he had one day too. But the thing that got him most was how beautiful she was. There was no other ghost like her. He hoped that he would see her again soon...

And Danny got his wish. The next morning, Danny was sound asleep in bed, when his ghost sense went off. He jerked awake and the first thing he saw was a red cape and black hair. Plasmius.

"Oh COME ON! I can't even SLEEP around here without you trying to either kill my dad or win my mom's heart WHICH by the way, you will never do!"

"Calm down, Daniel! I only wanted-"

"I don't need to know, nor do I really care for that matter, all I know is that I need to beat YOU!"

Danny started the battle, taking the first hit, smacking Plasmius full on in the stomach with his ghost ray. But Plasmius was quick to react, being also slightly stronger, and quite a bit more experienced. He threw some kind of ectoplasmic ball at Danny, which did surprisingly more damage than anyone would have thought. Soon the two were engaged in a heavy battle, neither of them could be determined as the winner just yet.

Suddenly they heard a popping noise, and a cloud of black smoke appeared. The two ghosts stopped to watch. When the smoke cleared, standing there was Ghost Girl.

"Need some help?" She asked Danny.

"Love some!" He replied, and with her help, they soon had Plasmius locked in the Fenton Thermos, and used his parents new Ghost ReLocator Gadget to send him back to Wisconsin.

"Thanks for helping me back there!"

"No problem!"  
"So, will I be seeing a lot of you around here?"  
"Wherever you can find an evil ghost, you can find me!"

"Hey, that's cool!"

"Yah."

"Hey! I just got an idea!"

"And that would be?"

"How about we be like, partners or something?"  
"Like I be your sidekick?"

"Is that what you want?"

"No."

"Then no. Not like you be my sidekick. Like we be partners."

"Okay, no harm in that!"

From then on, whenever you saw Danny Phantom, you saw Ghost Girl too. They never lost a battle, and they had a lot in common. The two became really good friends, and soon Danny found himself even falling in love with her. Of course he had told Tucker about Ghost Girl, and he was fine with it. Even joked around with him about her, but when he told him that little piece of information, Tucker became serious.

"But Danny... what about Sam?"

"Sam? I dunno about Sam. That's the part of all this I don't like. I really like Ghost Girl a lot, but I still have feelings for Sam too."

"Well, what about the dance? What are you going to do about that now?"

"I just don't know! I want to ask Ghost Girl out, but of course she can't come to the dance! And then there is the possibility of me asking Sam still, but I just don't know..."

"So are you saying that you like Ghost Girl MORE than Sam?"

"I'm afraid I might..."

"I wouldn't tell Sam about this..."

"Yah. Like I would."

"It would break her heart..."

A pair of amethyst eyes peeked out from the nearby bushes, blinked back tears, and then disappeared.

It's a little short, but that just seemed like a good stopping place... :-

PhantomGirl127


	3. Fix it, DudeFix it

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Or any of It's Characters.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

It was 4:00 P.M., and Danny was just about to let the box ghost out of the Fenton Thermos. As he did, somewhere, two blocks away, a purple wisp came out of a girl's mouth. The girl, as you have probably guessed, was Ghost Girl, and the purple smoke was her ghost sense going off. She flew away to find the ghost, and found a guilty Danny letting the Box Ghost out of his thermos. He looked up and saw her, and immediatley started to fake a fight with the Box Ghost, trying to make it seem as though he had been fighting the whole time.

"You know, Danny... you don't have to fake a fight with some lame ghost-"

"HEY!" (Box Ghost)

"-Every time you want to see me. You have my number, just call me!"

"I know, but it would be weird to call you."

"I guess so, But I dunno."

Ghost Girl took a seat on a nearby rock.

"So why did you want to talk to me anyway?"

"Well... um... I kinda wanted, wanted to ask you, if, maybe..."  
The next words out of Danny's mouth were unclear to Ghost Girl.

"What?"

"Sure, make me repeat it. Ghost Girl, I really like you. Alot. I was sort of, wondering, would you like to go out with me?"

"Oh my, really? but, don't you have a girlfriend? I mean a guy like you..."

"No, I don't have a girlfriend..."  
"Well someone who likes you maybe? Someone you would much rather go out with than me, right?"

"NO! I was just asking. I understand if You-"

"Yes, Danny. Yes I will go out with you. But promise me this won't cause trouble?'

"How could it?"

"I dunno..."

"Aww, gross! Can you please suck me back into your thermos now? Watching two teenage ghosts hook up is the LAST thing I want to see!"

Danny and Ghost Girl had completely forgotten about the Box Ghost, but Danny quickly shoved him back where he belonged - into a cylindrical container more commonly known as the Fenton Thermos.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Guess what!" Danny said to Tucker, as they walked towards Casper High.

"What?"

"I did it! I asked her out!"

"You asked Sam out? GOOD FOR YOU!"

"Not Sam... Ghost Girl!"

"Oh... Ghost Girl..."

"What, I can't like Ghost Girl?"

"Well, yah, but I mean, Sam..."

Tucker nodded his head towards a sad looking Sam.

"Well, I -"

They were nearing their lunch table.

"We'll continue this conversation later."

During lunch, Sam was especially quiet. Gothic as she was, she still talked, so this was very unusual. Danny tried asking her what was wrong, but she turned her head away, not allowing herself to talk to him.

"Sam-"

"Leave me alone! All you ever say is, Sam, whats wrong? or Sam, what's the matter?"

"Sam, I-"

"If you haven't figured it out by now, Danny, I like you. No, I love you. But you never say anything to me. You said it yourself: Do you guys realize what it's like to like someone you'll never be with? Yes, Danny I do realize. I have for a long time now. I have major things going on in my life that I have to deal with right now. Maybe you don't understand, or maybe you don't care. I thought you did, but I guess I was wrong. If you don't care about me, then fine. I don't care about you anymore. Goodbye."

"Sam...?"

"Dude... what did you do?"

"Tucker, I don't know... I really, really, don't know."

"Well, I'd fix it, dude. Fix it."


	4. You're a halfa?

_AN: Sorry, It's been a couple days. It hasnt been THAT long, but I know some people wanted me to update. I got caught up in the Sabres Madness, but they lost last night, soooo...I'm updating now! cries for Sabres_

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Danny Phantom, or its characters, but If i did, I gotta admit it would be pretty sweet!**

----------------------------------------------

The Next Day

Danny Fenton sat at his desk. He was waiting for the phone to ring. He had called Sam earlier, but her mom said that she wasn't there at the moment, and would have her call back soon. But after an hour of waiting, Danny was doubting she'd ever call. He walked downstairs and saw the rest of his family at the table. He was in no mood to socialize with them, he figured that they would only make things worse. He suddenly knew what would make him feel better - a date with Ghost Girl!

An hour later, Danny and Ghost Girl where seated at a fancy resteraunt in the ghost zone. The waiter came to take their order, but neither ghost was quite ready to yet. They both ordered a pop, and waited for it to get there. Another young, teenage ghost boy walked by. Ghost Girl could'nt help but to look at him. He was pretty hot! Unfortunately, Danny followed her gaze. He was already in a bad mood, but this no doubt made things worse.

"Ghost Girl!"

"Huh, What?"

"Do you know him?"

"No, why?"

"Well, were going out now. Im your boyfriend. You don't need to be looking at other options."

"Excuse me? Can't I appreciate the good looks of other men now and then? You don't own me Danny. Im not your property. I can do what I want!"

_Oh great,_ thought Danny. _Now both the girls I love are ticked off at me!_

"Well, Ghost Girl, I just think that-"

But Ghost Girl cut him off.

"Danny, I can do whatever I want, and so can you! It's not like we have to be all wrapped up in each other all the time?"

-Danny pops them back into Amity Park, because the resteraunt didn't need a scene like that there-

"Danny, Im so mad at you that I could, I could tell the whole town who you really are!"

"Ghost Girl? how are you THAT MAD at me? This wasn't anything THAT BIG to be THAT MAD about?"

"Danny, I dunno, I have a lot of things making me SO MAD in my life right now! And now this? This is the straw that breaks My back! I need to take my anger out on someone!"

"Ghost Girl this isn't fair!"

But Ghost Girl "didn't hear him". She opened her mouth to speak:

"Hey everybody! Dann-"

Ghost Girl felt something over her mouth. She looked down, and a glop of ectoplasmic goo was covering it. (this is like what Dan Phantom did to Danny's Family In: The Ultimate Enemy) Soon everything went black. She realized that her eyes were also covered with goo. She felt herself being lifted, and flown somewhere, who knows where, and then being tied to something. Danny wiped the goo off Ghost Girl's eyes, so she could see. She was in a dark cave.

"Im sorry, I- I couldnt have you telling the whole town!"

"mmmmmmffffff!"

"I dunno what you just said, but still."

Ghost Girl was struggling to get free. Suddenly, a pair of white rings formed around her body. Her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't meant for that too happen! Danny's eyes widened also.

"Ghost Girl- you're... You're a halfa!


	5. Downhill

Alrighty then, chapter five! I know exactally where this is going now... evil smile I took a lot of the stuff that happens in this chapter from stuff that has been happeining to me, but of course, IM not a halfa cries, but like, the whole, people wanting to know my secret thing, the note idea, and the whole sorry speech really did happen to me. And I made up the sorry speech on the spot. Only it wasn't about being tied up in a cave. That'd be weird...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or any of It's characters. But I DID make up Ghost Girl.. Nick should hire me, and then I'd keep Danny Phantom alive!**

**Recap**: _Ghost Girl was struggling to get free. Suddenly, a pair of white rings formed around her body. Her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't meant for that too happen! Danny's eyes widened also. _

_"Ghost Girl- you're... You're a halfa! _

**End Recap.**

Later on that evening, After Danny had untied Ghost Girl and flown her out of the cave, they were both sitting on Danny's bed in his room. Danny knew that he had to ask a few questions.

"Ghost Girl... where to start? I know, YOU start. Start talking."

"Well, I, um... okay, yes I am a halfa."

"Well then, who is your other identity?"

"See? This is why I didn't tell you. As soon as you find out, you start asking me questions that I don't feel like answering!"

"Oh, come on! You know who MY other half is!"

"So? I'm not telling you. End of Story. Goodbye, and goodnight."

"Ghost Girl?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't fix everything. Sorry is when you step on someones foot in the hallway at school. Not for after you have tied someone up in a cave!"

"Um, yah, about that... I didn't WANT to tie you up, but I couldn't afford to have my secret spread around the town! Everyone would hate me if they found out!"

"And you would hate me if you found out who I was... so, this is it. Goodbye, Danny Phantom."

After that, things only went downhill for Danny. Ghost Girl didn't show up anymore, and Sam still refused to talk to him. Tucker, being the weirdo Techno-Geek he is, didn't really understand, or even care, about Danny's girl problems. Danny wanted to talk to Sam, but she just wouldn't listen. Some days he endes up sitting by himself, when Sam and Tucker went to sit at another table. Dash came up with a whole new line of nicknames like NoFriend-Ton, or other weird stuff like that. **A/N: Don't ask ME, Dash is just weird **Danny wanted to fix things, or at least get them back to semi-normal. He decided that, since Tucker still talked to him, He didn't need to do much of anything to get him back on his side. Next was the problem of Sam and Ghost Girl. He decided it would be easier to reach Sam, but how?

Danny finally came up with the idea of writing Sam a note. Sam wasn't guaranteed to read it, but he figured that if she really did like him, she might. Writing the note wasn't easy, though. He sat down at his desk thinking for some time, before he finally came up with this:

_Sam,_

_I'm sincerely sorry for what I did. _

_I know I should have paid more attention to how you felt..._

_I was very ignorant-_

Danny took one look at what he had written, made a disgusted face, crumpled up the note, and threw it into his trash can basketball style (he made it, too!) he grabbed a fresh sheet of paper from his printer, and started over.

_Dear Sam,_

_I am very sorry about what happened_

_I am a clueless jerk, and should have paid more attention._

_I can't beleive I didn't see it sooner._

_I wish I could talk to you, But every time I try you turn away_

_I was wondering if you could maybe listen to me, just for a minute._

_I really want to fix this!_

_-Danny_

Danny re-read it, to make sure that it wasn't as horrible and un-like him as the first one was. He wasnt totally siked about it, but it would have to do. He was as bad at writing as he was at math.

Early the next morning, Danny folded up the note, wrote Sam's name on it, and taped it to the inside of her locker. Then he went to put his books inside Lancer's room, and waited. His seat was right by the door. Most people like to get a window seat, but in this case, the view out the door was more interesting. The point is, that he could see Sam's locker from his chair, and could see if she read the note. Pretty soon, he saw Sam walking towards her locker. He turned away, but only enough so that he could see Sam out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want her to think he was staring at her.

He followed Sam's gaze to the note. He watched her carefully unfold it, as if it might bite her. He saw her look at the signature at the bottom, and was pleased when her expression lightened at who it was from. He followed every move of her purple eyes as she moved them back and forth, reading it slowly, deciphering every word. Then he watched as she hastily folded the not back up again, and then turned his gaze to the chalkboard to see what Lancer had written. When she walked by him, her face was expressionless, so Danny couldn't tell how she felt about the note. He guessed he would have to wait and see...

Okay this chapter was kinda boringish, but maybe you'll get lucky and I'll update again tonight! Or if not? Well, I guess YOU will just have to wait and see as well!

-Phantom Girl


	6. Back To Normal

Okay, I'll be nice. I could'nt leave the fans of this story with a boring chapter!

SOOOO, here's chapter six! Wow, six already?...

**Discaimer: Nope, I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, there wouldn't be TEN THOUSAND petitions out there which Nick is IGNORING to save Danny! If I did, Danny Phantom would have endless episodes!**

It was lunch time at Casper High. Danny made his way over to his regular table, and waited to see what would happen. Would Sam ignore the note? Would she get the hint that Danny wanted to talk? He saw her coming towards him. He did backflips in his mind. It had worked! But, she made a turn for the table next to him, and sat with her back to him. The Backflipping Gymnasts landed on their heads. Danny was desperate though.

"Sam!"

Sam turned around, and for the first time since her outburst, looked at Danny, and said:

"What?" Sam's face wasn't caring. In fact, it was the opposite. But she was talking to him, and that was a start.

"Sam, You KNOW we need to talk..."

"DO WE? Danny? or are you just saying that because you feel bad for lonley old me, sitting here by myself?"

"No. I feel bad for my friend Sam, who I know I hurt. I want to apologize to her, if she will let me."

"Speak."

"Well, as my note said, I was a clueless jerk. I get all the clueless jokes you made about me earlier. I can't beleive I didn't see it, when It was sitting right in front of me. Literally."

"Go on..."

"Sam, I really am very sorry, and, I really do like you too..."

"Really?" The expression on Sam's face lightened a little. Not very noticably, but it still did.

"Um, yah... I was, actually, going to ask you to the dance that's this Friday, before, well, nevermind that..."

"Were you really? You were actually going to confess to me? Wow, I never knew that, um, yah..."

As you can imagine, this is an awkward moment for them both. I bet you can just see Danny rubbing the back of his neck nervously, and Sam's cheeks turning red.

"Well, The offer, um, the offer still stands, I mean, If you want to, well... you know..."

Sam smiled a wide grin, which was unusual because of her bleak, goth outlook on things. She quickly hopped into the seat next to Danny, and threw her arms around him, engulfing him in a big hug.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Danny laughed.

Sam just nodded her head in silent agreement, and they ate the rest of their lunch in silence. But it was a caring silence.

Danny walked home from school in the happiest mood he'd been in since the accident that gave him his powers. He made it there, and jumped the stairs two at a time to get to his bedroom. He pressed the button on his radio, and the sound of music filled the air. It was "Best Day Of my Life" by Jesse McCartney (no, I don't like Jesse McCartney) He listnened to the lyrics of the song closely. He never had paid attention to lyrics before.

_Just Another Day_

_That started out like Any other_

_Just Another Girl_

_Who took My Breath away_

_Then she turned around_

_She took me down and_

_Just another day That I_

_Had the Best Day Of my Life._

Danny had never heard a more appropriate song for the day he had had. And what a coincidence that they were playing it on the radio at the same time he had just gotten home from the best day of his life. He took it as a sign. He had fixed things With Sam! And he was going with her to the dance! Score One for Fenton! Two down, One to go! Thought Danny. He decided that It would probably be better if he called her. It might seem a little strange meeting her while letting the box ghost out of the Fenton Thermos, when he wanted to apologize...

He dialed the number she had given him. The phone rang once, then twice. On it's final ring, someone picked up the phone. The voice that greeted him sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Is Ghost Girl there?"

"Ghost Gi-? Oh, uh, yes! She's right here!"

"Hello?"

"Ghost Girl, It's Danny-"

"I know. I have Caller ID. Finally called to apologize?"  
"Uh, Yah, actually. Im SO Sorry about what happened the other night. I, well..."

"You know what Danny? I'm in a really good mood right now. So I'll let you off this time."  
"Why such a good mood? Got Yourself a new man or something?"

"Yah, I guess you could say that... Listen Danny, I like you and all? but well, If I-"

"You have a new guy. I get it. I know. It's cool. Honest."

"Okay then, good. So I'll see you around?"

"Yah. Yah you will."

"Okay then, Bye!"

"Bye."

As Danny hung up the phone, he was releaved that Everything was back to normal. But one question still puzzled him. He had never given Ghost Girl his number, so she couldn't have programmed it into her phone. She may have caller ID, but she wouldn't know whose number it was! Danny decided to let this little detail go. He was half ghost! It wasn't the weirdest thing that had happened to him!

I like this chapter alot. But I just can't resist to write another! I don't wanna update too fast, but then, I want to start another story too! I know! I'll right the other chapters, and then If you want me to, I'll put them up. And If you don't, I'll update them one every day. Even if the story IS almost over. Haha, well, lemme know! I'll Update soon, either way!

-Phantom Girl


	7. Dances and Parents DONT MIX

It's getting towards the end now. After this chapter there is only two more. This one may be a little boringish, but I can't have things end at Chapter Seven now, Can I? But don't worry, It'll still be good!

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Danny Phantom tear YET! mua ha ha ha! **

**evil smile**

The Day of the Dance

Danny Fenton stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom. Tonight was the night of the dance, and he had just realized that he had nothing to wear! His suit from the last dance was WAYYY to small. His Dad had offered him a jumpsuit, but, like Danny's gonna wear that, right? He ran a comb through his raven black hair, and washed his face. He put on his normal clothes for now. His mom had offered to take him shopping after Jazz's speech. Which was okay, He had only just woken up, and the Dance wasn't untill 6:00.

He went back into his room, and started playing DOOM. He didn't feel like using his ghost powers, so he didn't make it very far into the game. Plus, the game bored him a little, since Lancer winning had freed up a bunch of cheat codes and power ups. Danny wanted a challenge. He got bored of the game quite fast. He had nothing to do, since there was no school. The teachers decided not to have the dance be the same day as a school day because they didn't want students minds wondering. Also, the girls like Paulina had requested the whole day to get ready.

But since Danny was a guy, and didn't NEED to whole day to get ready, he wandered around the house looking for something to do. He had seven hours left, and no one was home. He tried to call Tucker, but he wasn't there. His mom had probably tried to get him to go shopping for nice clothes to wear to the dance (he was going with Valerie) by tricking him into thinking that they were going to look for new software for his PDA.

Danny didn't want to call Sam just yet. He didn't know why, but something about having the girl your going to a dance with over for seven hours before the actual dance seemed weird. Danny was desperate for something to do. He started looking through his Dad's ghost hunting magazines. He got bored of that as well, but it was noon, and he was hungry. By the time he had finished Eating, Maddie Fenton had come home to take Danny shopping for a suit.

An hour later (Maddie had taken him to a nice mall) Danny was among millions of racks of millions of suits in millions of colors. He didn't know if he was gonna like this... He wasn't really a guy who liked to try things on. His grabbed a black suit with a white shiny shirt under it. It was fine by him if he didn't get the hot pink suit with black roses on it (his mom's choice, don't worry, I'm not going crazy!) After less than ten minutes of trying on, he decided on a white suit with black under it. But his mom wouldn't buy it for him unless he got a pink carnation to pin on it. He figured it was worth it, as long as he was going with Sam in a tux that wasn't hot pink with black lace roses.

Finally it was 5:30, and he was almost ready to go. He was in his tux, (with the carnation...) his hair was combed and gelled. Not too much, but enough that it would stay out of his way. He put on a pair of black dress shoes, and that was it. Guys don't need to do much more than that. He stepped out the door.

Meanwhile, Sam had to go through the same torture. Her mom had tried to get her to buy a big poufy pink dress with lots of bows, ribbons, lace and ruffles. She had made the most horrified face at the dress. She went to a tight black one, with a ragged bottom edge. It had a skull on the back. Sam held her mom down while she tried to report the dress to security. They finally agreed on a slender black dress with a diagnol bottom cut. The bottom edges flared out a but. It was laced with purple sparkly ribbon (this was how Sam had gotten her mother to agree) and was held together by invisible straps. Sam's mom would NEVER go for a strapless. Both Danny and Sam learned something that day: Parents and dances DON'T MIX!

Danny got to Sam's house and rung the doorbell. She answered, and Danny was struck dumb. She was beautiful. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, with strands of hair hanging loosely in front of her face. Her gothic make-up was gone, and her lips were now a soft purple that matched the ribbons in her dress perfectly, instead of her electric violet. Her dress was gorgeous, and her smile was bright.

Danny looked really good to Sam too. There was only one other time when she had seen him in anything other than his white and red T-shirt and baggy jeans. They stared at each other for a moment, but let their gaze fall when Mr. Fenton honked the RV.

"Do we HAVE to go in that?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid so..." Danny replied

"Im afraid too, but not of that..." Sam muttered under her breath so only she herself could hear.

Soon they were seated in the Ghost Assault Vehicle, and on their way to Casper High.

YAY! To the Dance they go!

Phantom Girl


	8. The Dance Part One

This is the last chapter! WAIT! no it's not haha I'm just kidding. But the next chapter is! tear tear

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Danny, but the day will come!**

Sam and Danny arrived at Casper High at exactally 6:00. They were still setting things up, so they decided to have a seat and sip some punch. Danny was thinking about Sam and Sam only, but Sam's mind was on other things. (I'm gonna be evil and not tell you what they are yet!) Paulina and Dash were next to arrive. Of course, when they saw Danny and Sam together they (of course) made a bunch of "Loser Love" comments, but after a while they went to pick on Mikey and his equally unpopular girlfriend.

After about 10 minutes, everything was all set, and the dance had officially begun. Their DJ was PJ the DJ (he does OUR school dances), and despite the odd choice of name, he played some good stuff. Danny and Sam were in the middle of a slower dance to "Your Beautiful" (James Blunt), when Danny's Ghost Sense went off. He was dissapointed, but Sam understood.

"Go." she said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. It's your duty to protect the town!"

"I feel special!" and with that, Danny flew off to find the ghost.

It didn't take him long. Plasmius is not much of a "hider". Plasmius didn't say anything, but blasted an overwhelmingly powerful plasma blast at Danny. It knocked him over. Danny opened his mouth to say something, but Plasmius hit him again. Danny bit his tongue. He spit the blood out, and tried to ignore the wound. However, Plasmius continued to hit him. Danny was in pretty bad shape, when Ghost Girl showed up, with her purple smoke. Plasmius turned his head to see, and Danny caught him off-guard. The blast was a powerful one, and knocked Plasmius over just long enough for Danny to say Hi to Ghost Girl.

But Plasmius is no beginner. He jumped right back up and hit Ghost Girl full on. Danny jumped in with another hit to Plasmius's chest, but Danny being not nearly as skilled as Plasmius, didn't get much of a reaction. Ghost Girl was back up and fighting, but the first hit had taken alot out of her. Danny's tongue hurt terribly, but he was in good enough condition to keep fighting.

But Ghost Girl wasn't looking so good. After all, she hadn't been a ghost very long. unfortunatly, Plasmius also noticed this, and hit her again. That did it. Ghost Girl fell to the ground. Danny was outraged, and quickly shoved Plasmius into the Fenton Thermous. Then he rushed to Ghost Girl's side.

"Ghost Girl- can you hear me? Are you okay?"

But apparantly she wasn't, becasue next thing Danny knew, a pair of white rings formed around Ghost Girl. And this time they didn't stop.

Yah, It IS pretty short, isn't it? Well hey, Ive been nice. I've given you FOUR CHAPTERS! yah, that's right FOUR! Don't worry though, I'll finish it tomorrow!

Phantom Girl


	9. Revelations, Confessions, and Endings

Okay, guys... last chapter!

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Danny Phantom. Nope. Nada. Zip. I SO wish though! Tommorow is the Danny Phantom Movie!**

**Recap: **_But Ghost Girl wasn't looking so good. After all, she hadn't been a ghost very long. unfortunatly, Plasmius also noticed this, and hit her again. That did it. Ghost Girl fell to the ground. Danny was outraged, and quickly shoved Plasmius into the Fenton Thermous. Then he rushed to Ghost Girl's side. _

_"Ghost Girl- can you hear me? Are you okay?"_

_But apparantly she wasn't, becasue next thing Danny knew, a pair of white rings formed around Ghost Girl. And this time they didn't stop..._

**End Recap**

Danny just stared as the white rings slowly revealed Ghost Girl's alto-ego. First he saw a shirt. Black. And purple? and then a skirt. Black and green plaid? Wait... Ghost Girl was - Sam? But, how! Things came flooding back to him. _I have alot of things going on in my life right now...,_ The weird way that Ghost Girl had been so angry over seemingly nothing. The weird way Sam had acted. Why she hadn't been in school for a couple of days. How Ghost Girl said she was new at this, but was VERY good for a 'beginner' She had had the help of being Danny's sidekick! The familiar voice on the phone. It was Sam's mom! But, how could he not have realized it? DUH! It was right there in front of him!

But you have to remember, Danny is no good with things like that. M. Bersback? Bert Rand? Ring a bell? It didn't to Danny at first, and neither did this. But he did now, and he had alot of questions to ask Sam. And luckily for him, she was waking up.

Sam opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Danny. He helped her stand up, and when she looked at their hands, she noticed one was gloved, and one was not. Her's wasn't. She looked down at her clothes, and screamed. She had been revealed! She sat down on a nearby rock and put her head in her hands. Watching this, Danny wondered why she was so upset. Sam and Ghost Girl were both his friends, what did she have to worry about? It would actually make things easier, since now he didn't have to pick one or the other.

Danny took a seat on a log next to the rock Sam was sitting on. He said her name, but she refused to look at him.

"Sam?"

"I know, you hate me! It's okay! I don't care anymore! Now go away!"

"Sam, no I don't hate you, and I won't go away!"

"Yes you do. You hate me. I lied to you, and didn't tell you. You're my best friend, I should've told you! You tell me everything!"

"Sam, it's okay! I totally understand!"

Sam lifted her face out of her hands to look at Danny.

"You do? But I was suck a jerk! I was totally mad and out of it this whole week!"

"It's okay, Sam honest! Just, I don't really get why you were mad at me..."

"I kinda, sorta... overheard you talking to Tucker that day. About how you said you liked Ghost Girl more than me? I was hurt, because they were the same person. I mean, how would you feel If you had heard me say, I like Danny Phantom more than Danny Fenton? You'd be frustrated, because they were both you. They had the same personality and everything!"

"Oh wow! I had no idea I... um.. Im so sorry! So, so sorry! But you know, you can't really blame me! I had no idea you were the same person!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I guess I'm still being a jerk now, too..."

"No, Sam. You had every reason and every right to act the way you did. I Understand totally. Sam, I don't care. I love you!"

"I... love you too."

Sam was astonished. She had never thought that the night of the dance would go like this. She had imagined a little dancing, a little talking... but not a night that ended up with her secret being revealed to her boyfriend, or hearing those three special words - I love you. She was so happy she could fly! But I guess that's not a very good expression, because she kinda actually CAN now...

"So, you ARE still gonna fight with me, right?"

"Of course!"

"Good. One more thing. How did you GET your powers?"

"You know, I don't really know. I just woke up invisble. I wasn't TOO scared, because My best friend has powers like this too, but it still freaked me out. But does that really matter?"

"No. No it doesn't, really."

"So, you wanna go back to the dance now?"

"Well... no. Not exactally."

And with that, Danny swept her off her rock chair and into his arms, bridal style. He rose up into the air, and flew over the school, the trees, the whole town. He took out the class ring that had been meant for her in the first place.

"Sam, this was really supposed to be for you…"

"Oh my gosh! Really?"

"Yah. I love you, Sam Manson."

And he tipped her head back slightly, and kissed her softly. They both blushed, but it wasn't really one of those awkward moments. Just a nice, sweet, loving, caring, kiss. That they both knew was right.

"I love you too, Danny."

And they flew off into the night, with the background of PJ the DJ playing songs for the dance.

_Just Another day_

_That Started out like any other_

_Just another girl_

_Who took my breath away_

_Then she turned around_

_She took me down, and _

_Just another Day that I_

_Had the Best day of my life._

--(---\/---)-- 

Awww! This turned out alot better than I thought it would! Thanks to all you reveiwers!

Phantom Girl


End file.
